


the meta;

by bloodynargles



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, also mainewash if you read it that way, ish, this is fairly fairly not sad??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodynargles/pseuds/bloodynargles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can still see the betrayal, the surprise and fear in Carolina's eyes, he threw her off a cliff - what goes around comes around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the meta;

Did it matter? That he'd been hurled off a cliff into the deep below, his body hitting the ground with a crack, the armour doing nothing at that height. Did it _really_ matter?

He'd killed and betrayed his once friends, all while being a puppet for an AI who nearly succeeded in wiping the freelancers out. Once they were gone..

Empty.

But he can still see the betrayal, the surprise and fear in Carolina's eyes, its a memory Sigma tortured him with. He threw her off a cliff, - what goes around comes around.

He may not have been controlling himself, and he might have been used as a skin for an ambitious AI - but they still saw _Maine_ when he killed them. When he ripped the AI from the back of their necks and hit them until they lay corpses on the floor, somewhere he knew that they were hoping for him to gain control, stop.. but he couldn't.

He can still hear North Dakota's scream and South Dakota's horrified yell when she came running. He knocked her out, the pleading too much for his mind to take. He couldn't bring himself to rid of her - and the AI didn't care.

Then he saw Washington again, and something within him stirred. Friend.

 _Enemy_.

So here he stands, staring around the mother of invention once again, and he can hear a laugh come from the room in front of him. He can hear their voices and he knows that if he disturbs their conversation they'll just stare at him. Because to them he is The Meta, not Agent Maine, not a comrade. The Meta.

He took their lives from them, their AI. He didn't deserve their forgiveness, he didn't deserve anything.

Maine turns to walk away when the door opens, a gold soldier leaning against the doorframe lazily. "Ay, Maine. Where do you think you're going? C'mon." A bustle was heard and North joined York at the door, his helmet off. The agent's expression is one the brute didn't understand.

Peace.

"South's bet Wyoming to drink hot sauce. This is something you're gonna _want_ to see."

**Author's Note:**

> where are you now {mumford and sons} - also is this the happiest thing ive ever written? i think it is. christ.


End file.
